


What the New Year Brings

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: As students and staff of Hogwarts gather to watch the fireworks and celebrate the new year, Hermione and Lucius reflect on the previous year and think on the year to come.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	What the New Year Brings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Draco's Den #Slitherin collection.
> 
> My Slytherin to focus on was Lucius Malfoy
> 
> My New Year Celebration Word/Phrase Prompt was Fireworks

The Astronomy Tower was full of students and teachers who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays. They had been ushered up the highest tower as midnight drew near. 

“I can’t wait to see the fireworks,” a first year giggled excitedly as she pulled on her mittens.

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes puts on the best show. It makes staying over the hols worth it,” called a fifth year.

The students shuffled around making sure that they were near their friends but also a clear view of the night sky.

Lucius Malfoy moved to the back of the pack to stand near a petite brunette. “Are you going to be able to see from back here, Professor Granger? Some of the students are taller than you,” he teased.

“Very funny, Professor Malfoy. I’m find right where I am, thank you very much,” Hermione Granger responded.

“Oh yes, how could I forget. The big bad Defense professor is scared of fireworks,” Lucius smirked down at her.

“I am not afraid of fireworks! I simply wanted to leave room for the students to see,” Hermione huffed.

“Of course. Forgive me,” he grinned.

“I’m not!” Hermione insisted.

He chuckled and moved to stand behind her. All other eyes were waiting to catch a glimpse of the first sign of fireworks in the night sky.

“Why don’t I stand close to you, just to make sure you are safe.” he murmured as he leaned close to her.

“I don’t need your protection, Lucius. As you said I am the big bad Defense professor, you are the potions professor. I think that I can manage by myself,” she responded.

“Well then maybe you can keep me safe,” he hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Lucius, there are students,” Hermione hissed, but didn’t pull away.

Suddenly there was a crack as the sky lit up with the bright colors of the first firework. Hermione jumped slightly at the sound and Lucius held her tighter.

“I think they are a little preoccupied at the moment.” He rested his chin on her shoulder and ran his nose along her cheek.

Hermione sighed and leaned back into him. “Can you believe it’s been a year?”

“And what a wonderful year it has been.”

Both stared unseeingly at the sky while pondering how their relationship had changed a year ago. 

The two had joined the teaching staff at Hogwarts determined to ignore the other, but Headmistress McGonagall had assigned them many tasks together. After many arguments and painful conversations, a friendship had begun between the two.

It was a year ago, that Lucius had confessed his feelings to Hermione and she had responded with a kiss. From there, a romance had blossomed. Although it took a while for her friends to come to terms with it, they realized how happy she was and accepted it.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” the voices of those around them began the countdown to the stroke of midnight. Hermione turned and put her arms around his neck. 

“Seven! Six! Five!” the voices continued on.

“Lucius, I have something to tell you.”

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” the voices cheered.

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
